Impmon, Ai and Mako's playground adventures
by Rainbow35
Summary: The three of them go to the playground, who knows what will happen! And that's the best summary I can give, really. ON HIATUS. Might not ever be continued...
1. Getting to the playground

Hi again! In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't written anything in a long time, well, maybe a couple of months...

Terriermon: That _is_ a long time!

Me: I know.

Terriermon: So who or what is this story about?

Me: I'm gonna try and have it be about Impmon, but I get sidetracked very easily...

Terriermon: Hey look! It's raining and the sun is shining _at the same time_!!

Me: I wonder if there's gonna be a rainbow...

Lopmon: Wow, she _does_ get distracted very easily... Oh well, here's the disclaimer; Rainbow doesn't own digimon,

Terriermon: But I do!!

Lopmon: No you don't!

Terriermon: Really? Aw... Hey, look! There _is _a rainbow out! And your _name_ is Rainbow, too!

Me: Wow, that _is_ weird... Be weirder if there was 35 of them, because I'm actually Rainbow_35_. I should probably start the story now, but as usual, I don't know what it's called. Even worse, I don't know how I'm going to start! In should probably do those things in advance...

Lopmon: Lucky for you, I saw this coming and came up with those things beforehand. Impmon, Ai, and Mako will be at a playground, they will all meet somebody, maybe throw in an OC or two, and it can be called 'Impmon, Ai and Mako's playground adventure', and it can be an ImpRena if you like.

Me: ((Looks very embarrassed)) Um... thanks... You know I probably should have done that myself...

Lopmon: You said that we're your muses, right? Muses inspire people, or in this case, do all the work for you.

Me: Hey! I still have to come up with the details, and type it up!

Terriermon: It's going to be multi-chaptered, right?

Me: Yeah, and I came up with the name for this chapter _all by myself_!

Terriermon and Lopmon: ...Ha, ha ha!! ((Laugh hysterically))

Me: Oh shut up! By the way, thanks to Anthrimajoker, for being the only person to vote in my poll! (Asking who to write my next story about)

**Getting to the playground** by Rainbow35! (With some help from Lopmon, XD)

Ai and Mako were very excited, as Impmon was taking them to the playground.

"Are we leaving yet?" Asked Ai, who was wearing a short pink dress, with a bow tied at the back.

"Not if you're wearing that dress, we're not." Said Impmon. "Just put on something a bit longer if you_ have _to wear a dress."

"Okay!" And she ran back upstairs to get changed. Impmon waited downstairs for both of them, their parents were out, and he realised that leaving them in their room alone mightn't have been the best idea. But he decided to wait, as he didn't actually have a reason to panic... Yet.

"I don't wanna wear your underwear!"

"Then put it on your head, and I'll wear yours!"

"But Impmon _said_ that you had to put on a longer dress!"

"Well what length dress do _you_ have to wear?"

"I'm a boy, I don't wear dresses!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine then, I will!"

At that, Impmon figured it would be best to stop this before it got too much out of hand.

"Okay, what's going on up here?"

"Mako won't wear a dress!"

"Ai isn't wearing underwear!"

Impmon didn't really want proof of the second one but he needed it.

"Ai, lift up your dress."

"But he's lying!!"

"I'll believe you if you can prove it."

Ai couldn't prove it, and started crying. Just to prove his point, Mako lifted up her dress, making Impmon go bright red.

"See, I was right! Impmon, why is your face all red?"

"Ai, stop crying please. Mako, let go of her dress. Both of you, _I'm_ gonna decide what you're wearing, 'kay?"

"(sob) Okay. (sob)" Said Ai, trying her best not to cry.

"But that's not fair, I'm good at getting dressed!" Protested Mako, folding his arms.

"Look, you guys can both pick something out for yourselves, and if it's OK by me, you can wear it."

That was alright by them, and Ai picked out pink overalls, and Mako picked out blue ones. Finally, they were dressed.

"Right, are we ready to leave now?" Asked Impmon.

"Yeah, come on, lets go!!" Yelled Mako.

"Well... uh... Yeah lets go!" Said Ai, with a hint of uncertainty. Impmon made a mental note to make sure she was okay.

They were actually supposed to have left at 9am, it was now 11:30am, but that didn't matter. Their parents wouldn't be back until about 6 that evening, so they had all day.

On the way to the playground, (They were walking, despite Ai and Mako wanting Impmon to digivolve to Beelzemon so they could fly) Ai was starting to look more and more uncomfortable.

"Ai, what's wrong?" Asked Impmon.

"Nothing." She replied nervously.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" Even more nervously this time.

"Okay then..." But he wasn't very sure.

5 minutes later, they were exactly halfway to the playground. Impmon decided to check Ai again.

"Ai, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." She said, while crossing her legs.

By this time, Impmon had figured it out. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Maybe... Just a little!" She said, while making it clear that it was way more than a little.

Mako felt that he had to make things worse. "Oh-no! Panic! We're never gonna make it! Ai's gonna die!!"

"Mako, calm down. She'll be fine. Now lets see, we're around 7 or 8 minutes from the playground... I think... Either way we're about the same distance from home... Okay, Ai, can you hold it?"

"Yeah... For 10 seconds."

"Panic now?" Asked Mako.

"Yes," said Impmon, "Panic."

They all panicked for a little while, until Impmon realised that he could digivolve and... Well, take them _somewhere_. Where was a different thing entirely...

So, he digivolved and took them home so Ai could go to the bathroom. Then they started crying, on the grounds that they should be at the playground by now. While they were busy crying, he took them and flew to the playground.

"Guys! Stop crying, we're here!" He said, as he de-digivolved.

"Oh." They said together.

"Yaaay! Playground!" They screamed as they went running off in different directions.

Impmon watched them. "This is going to be a long day..."

Okay, that is the first chapter DONE!!! Yay!

Terriermon: No need to go so mad about it.

Me: Sor-ry

Lopmon: I think that was pretty good. Do you have any missions for them this time?

Me: Yes REVIEW!!!!!!! But they knew that already.

Lopmon: They could be new to the site and not know that you're meant to review.

Terriermon: Okay new people, do you see that button on the bottom left of the screen that says go? Click that!

Me: Okay, thanks in advance to anyone who reviews! And thanks anyway for reading this!


	2. Making friends

Hi! Here we are with chapter two!!

Terriermon: Ooh, you were baaaad this week, Rainbow weren't you?

Lopmon: Hey, it hasn't been that long since she last updated, has it?

Terriermon: No, but she _kicked _somebody in her class, right?

Me: Uhhhh... I had a really good reason for that, she hurt my best friend. Besides, how do you know that?

Terriermon: Duh, your diary. And he's your boy-

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Terriermon: Ow my ears...

Lopmon: Is he your boyfriend?

Me: No, but he's my best friend, but he doesn't know that. Besides, did both of you forget about the chapter?!

Terriermon: Aw, tell us the story.

Me: It's too long. I don't own digimon, here's the next chapter before Terriermon can interrupt again!

Terriermon: No wait-

**Making new friends** by Rainbow35!!

It was around noon, and they had been at the playground for a few minutes. Not very long, but Ai and Mako had already gone out of Impmon's sight.

"Ai, Mako, where are ya? Come on, this place is too big! Didn't I ever say to stay where I can see you?"

But it was useless. It did however, attract the attention of a girl who looked about five, and had black hair in short plaits. She was wearing the same dress Ai had tried to go out in, but she had tights on under it.

"Wow, are you a digimon?"

The way she was looking at him made Impmon kind of nervous. "Well, yeah."

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

"Boy..."

"Great!" And with that, she kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could and ran off.

This made Impmon collapse in pain for a while, then he got over it and continued looking for Ai and Mako. (A/N: I'm a girl, I only know that it hurts boys when they're kicked there. No idea how long it would last for, just in case I'm way off)

He continued walking around, but wasn't shouting for them anymore. "Sigh, this is useless, I'm never gonna find them..."

Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange

Ai and Mako had stopped running, and were in a place that looked somewhat like a skatepark. In fact, that's probably what it was.

"Hey Ai, look, big kids!" Mako said, nudging Ai and pointing in the direction of some teenagers.

"Hey, I wonder if they want to play with us!" Said Ai.

"Lets go see!" And with that, they ran over to see what would happen.

"Hi big kids! We're called Ai and Mako. I'm Ai. Do you want to play with us?"

The teenagers looked at the young kids standing in front of them, smiling. One girl thought they were cute.

"Aw, you're so cute! How old are you?"

"Four." Said Mako. "D'ya wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Aw, I'm sorry, I already have a boyfriend."

"But I'm too young to be rejected!!" Yelled Mako, as he hid behind Ai.

One of the boys spoke up. "You guys are too young to even be talking to us, scram, or I'll make you sorry!"

"I'll make you even sorrier," Said Ai. "I'll haunt you in your sleep, and you'll have nightmares so bad, you'd wish you were dead just so you wouldn't have to sleep. Come on Mako, these yucky big kids aren't worth our time."

"Yeah, you're right. Big girls are icky." Agreed Mako.

"And big boys." Reminded Ai.

Impmon felt almost ready to cry. No matter who he asked, how loud he shouted, or where he looked, he just couldn't find them.

"(sob) I wish I could just find Ai and Mako. I guess I'm being paranoid, but ya just have to worry about two four-year-olds, walking around a huge playground all by themselves."

He heard a noise behind him, and turned around quickly. It was Renamon.

"Hey Foxy." He said, sadly.

"Hello, Impmon. What's wrong?"

"My tamers, they're around here somewhere, but I just can't find them."

"I'll help you find them. It can't be that hard." Said Renamon.

"Okay then, thanks I guess. Good luck."

"See you later." And she went to look for Ai and Mako, leaving Impmon alone again.

(Back to Ai and Mako)

Ai and Mako were still walking around. A girl in a green dress ran by, then she stopped and walked back to them. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was a bit taller than Ai.

"Hi. My name is Tanya. What's yours? Both of you."

"I'm Ai and that's Mako. We're twins, and we're four."

"Well I'm six. Do you want some candy?"

"Yeah!" Said Mako happily. Ai wasn't sure. But Mako took some chocolate from Tanya, who ran away as fast as she could.

"You shouldn't eat that, you know. She ran away, which is really dodgy." Warned Ai.

"Aw, come on. It's just chocolate, what's the worst that could happen?"

"It could be a firework, and then you'd eat it, and then you'd explode and end up on the moon!"

"You watch too many cartoons." With that, Mako ate some of the chocolate, and counted to ten.

"See, I counted to ten and I didn't explode and fly away."

"Huh, maybe it _is_ just chocolate." Said Ai. At that moment, Renamon found them.

"Hi Renamon!" They said together.

"Yes, hello. Impmon is looking for you, come on." She picked them up, and went back to Impmon.

"Hi Impmon!" The twins said.

"I found them." Renamon said, while setting them down.

"Yeah, I can see that. Thanks, Fox face." Ai and Mako giggled at that. "Ai, Mako, Don't go out of my sight again. I was so worried!"

Renamon left. "We're sorry." Ai and Mako said.

"Well, that's okay then. I guess. Mako, what are you eating?"

"Chocolate."

"We met a girl and she gave us chocolate, and I didn't want it, but Mako did, and he ate it and he didn't explode and the girl ran away right after she gave it to us, and she was six years old." Said Ai, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Don't take sweets off people you don't know! Did your parents never tell you that?" Impmon now had a new reason to be worried.

"See?" Gloated Ai.

"It's just chocolate!" Said Mako.

"Well, it's too late now. Just don't do that again. Look, there's swings over there, you guys like swings."

"Yay, come on Mako, lets go!!" Yelled Ai, dragging Mako along after her.

"Don't go out of my sight again!" Shouted Impmon. They didn't seem to hear him. Oh well.

That's the end of this chapter!

Terriermon: Tell us your story now!

Me: Let me think about that... No!

Lopmon: Let her be. Besides, if you read her diary so much, then you should know whatever long story is behind all that.

Terriermon: Yeah but the rest of the world doesn't!

Me: And it's gonna stay that way. (( Tapes over his mouth and shoves him into a closet ))

Lopmon: Wow, it's so quiet now... And peaceful... He should stay in the closet!

Me: I agree. Don't forget to review, everybody!


	3. Waiting in lines

Terriermon: Hey, where's Rainbow? She's late! I'm still not talking to her since she left me in that closet _all night_, but whatever. Welcome to chapter 3! I hope me and Lopmon don't have to write this...

Lopmon: What's that book you've got?

Terriermon: Rainbow's diary! Seeing as she's the one who should be writing the chapter and we don't know the story, I'll just read some of this... Out loud!

Lopmon: That's mean!

Terriermon: Well I don't care! Let's see... Her best friend, who is a boy, asked out (on her behalf) the boy who sits next to her because everyone in her class thinks that she is either in love with her friend, or with the boy that she kind of but not really asked out... Okay, that lost me. Wait, what's this? 'Terriermon, stop reading this. Lopmon will punish you.'

Lopmon: Well, that sounds like a good idea.

Terriermon: Lopmon, don't do it! I love you!

Lopmon: Really?

Terriermon: No, just being dramatic. Sorry if I got your hopes up.

Me: Hi! Sorry I'm late, but I don't have an excuse or a reason.

Terriermon: That's okay! Here's your diary, by the way.

Me: I won't even ask... Anyways, I don't own digimon, so here's... what chapter is it?

Terriermon and Lopmon: Three!

Me: Okay, okay. Here's chapter 3!

Waiting in lines by Rainbow35! (But you knew that, right?)

Ai and Mako were waiting in a line for the swings. Or maybe it was a line for the line. Either way, they had a lot of waiting ahead of them.

"Ai, this line is too long! Why can't we just go over there instead?" Whined Mako.

"Look how many people are behind us! Like, 10 or something! We've been in the line too long to back out now. WE ARE STAYING IN THE LINE OR I AM GOING TO-" Yelled Ai, until she realised that she didn't really know what she wanted to do to him.

However, her yelling had caught the attention of almost everyone else in the line, and about 25 kids were staring at her. "What are all of you looking at?! I'll show you to stare at me!!"

And with that, she tried to kick the nearest boy. Luckily, Impmon had noticed this and ran to get them away from the other kids.

"What do you guys think you're doing?! You hurt just one other kid, even just a little, and we'll end up in a lawsuit! That means we'd be sued! Parents kill you if you touch their kid!"

Impmon yelled, while dragging Ai and Mako away from the line.

"But Impmon, we were almost there!" Protested Ai.

"Yeah! But maybe there's a shorter line around here somewhere..." Said Mako.

"NO THERE ISN'T!!! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE ON MY SIDE!!" Screamed Ai into Mako's ear.

Then she started crying. That freaked Impmon out a little. He didn't like seeing anybody cry, never mind one of his own tamers.

"Aw, come on Ai, don't cry. Come on, I'm sure if you yell at them the other kids will let you in front of them. Please stop crying. Aw man, this is hopeless."

That last bit was directed at himself, because Ai just wouldn't stop crying. It was making Impmon want to cry almost. Then Ai hugged him and cried into his chest. At least she wasn't screaming anymore. She seemed to be trying to speak, but she was too busy crying, and couldn't say anything comprehensible.

Mako was getting bored by this. "Impmon, can I wander off? _Please?_ Watching you and Ai hug is _boring_."

"Okay, but don't go too far, alright?"

"Yay! Thanks, Impmon! See ya later!" And with that, he ran off into the distance. And he had never actually said that he wouldn't go too far.

Mako had got tired, and stopped running. He was just walking now, and he was near a climbing frame. There were kids hanging off it at all angles, but it encouraged him to start running again. He ran up to a gap in the middle, where there were some kids who looked about eight, playing cards. Digimon cards, actually.

They spotted him. "Hey, a little kid! Hey kid, how old are you?"

"Four."

"Ha ha, you're too little to be over here, go play with some babies. Baby!"

"I'm not a baby, and I'll prove it by being smart enough not to do something silly like hit you or call you a bad word. I'm leaving, and whether you all know it or not, you're the _real_ babies here."

That speech left them stunned, for a minute. "Oh yeah? Well... Takes one to know one! Hey, where are you going?" "Yeah, we're not done yelling at you yet!"

Mako continued walking away, to see if he would meet anyone who wouldn't yell, or tease him, or give him chocolate and run away.

Okay, end of chapter!

Terriermon: Great! Let's read your diary again!

Lopmon: I don't think you're getting it back.

Terriermon: No fair!

Me: Plenty fair. You've read lots of it, and you know too much. The readers know too much too!

Terriermon: What readers?

Me: ((blushes)) Shut up. Just because nobody reviewed the last chapter, doesn't mean that nobody is reading this.

Lopmon: Please review everybody, it will make my and Rainbow's day. Maybe week. Do you see that button right below the end of this? You do? Good. Click that, and say something about the story, anything!

Me: Stop begging. If they don't review, then they're obviously busy, doing homework, or killing people, or eating chocolate, or breaking windows, that sort of thing. Well, review if you have time people, if you don't I'll presume you're out breaking windows, and therefore too busy to review. Bye! See you next week!


	4. The chapter written to music

Yay! Here we are with chapter... 4!

Lopmon: You didn't know what chapter it was?

Me: Nope!

Terriermon: Why won't your diary open?

Lopmon: What is your problem with her diary?

Me: It's locked. Here's 20 keys, 2 of them work, and you need to use them in the right order.

Terriermon: Uh... Never mind...

Lopmon: Which two keys are they?

Me: Sorry, can't tell you either.

Lopmon: Don't you usually update on Fridays? And it's Saturday now?

Me: Yeah, I was busy yesterday.

Terriermon: Doing?

Me: Nothing you need to know about.

Lopmon: She was watching TV.

Me: It's a reason.

Terriermon: Yeah, but not a good one.

Lopmon: Is that music in the background?

Me: Yes!!! Thanks for noticing. I've decided to play music in the background and see if it affects my writing.

Terriermon: Yay! I like this song!

Lopmon: I hate it, it's too... I don't know.

Me: Everyone that reviews can try and guess what the song is, and if it made a difference. By the way, thanks a million to all the amazing people who reviewed! They would be, Minxiee, (twice) Nana of the dark, and Ma Jr. Yay for all of you!

Lopmon: Please turn this song off, it burns!

Me: Fine, at some point I'll put on something happier. Now to try and name the chapter...

The chapter written to music (Best I could come up with)

Lopmon: Depressing music, I might add.

Me: Shut up. You all know how the disclaimer goes!

Ai had finally calmed down, and was wondering where Mako was.

"Impmon, where's Mako?"

"Well, I think he went that way... Or maybe that way..." He said, pointing in two completely different directions.

"Okay then, we're going this way! Come on!" She said, as she dragged Impmon in a yet another different direction.

(Back with Mako)

Mako had been walking for quite a while now, and it was about two O' clock.

"Sigh, I wonder where I am, this playground _is_ big. I'm hungry, maybe it's lunchtime... Why am I talking to myself?"

Then, he spotted an ice-cream van. To top that off, he heard a familiar voice (Suzie's) Screaming; "Yay, Ice-cream! Henry, get me some ice-cream!"

He walked over there. "Hi Suzie."

"Hi Mako! Where's Ai? Do you want some ice-cream too?"

"Ai is... Somewhere... And yeah, ice-cream would be good."

Henry didn't want to spend all his money getting little kids ice-cream. "How about I get one ice-cream and you can both share it?"

Suzie had some other ideas. "Ew, sharing ice-cream with a boy? You need to be married to do that!"

"Mako, why don't you go find Ai? You don't really _need_ ice-cream do you?" Asked Henry.

"Yes I do!!! Get me and Suzie ice-cream or I'll cry!!"

Suzie wanted to help with the persuading. "Yeah, and I'll... I'll do stuff to you when you're sleeping, and videotape it, and show it to _everybody._"

"Um, what kind of stuff?"

"STUFF!! Now get us ice-cream!!!" Yelled Suzie at the top of her voice.

That scared Henry. "Okay, I'm getting you ice-cream now, don't hurt me..."

Mako and Suzie got their ice-cream, and ate it happily while Henry tried to figure out what she had meant by 'stuff'.

(Back to Ai and Impmon)

"Impmon, what time is it? Actually, you probably don't know. I'll go ask that lady. Lady, what time is it?"

"10 minutes past two."

"Thanks! Why can't it be two O'clock?"

Impmon went to try and stop her. "Ai, it'd be two O'clock if you had of asked 10 minutes ago."

"Well we weren't here 10 minutes ago, were we? What is the O for in 'O'clock'?"

The lady decided to reply to that. "O'clock is short for 'of the clock'."

"Well that's stupid, who made that up? Two of the clock?" The lady had walked away by then, so Ai turned to Impmon for answers.

"Do you know?"

"I think it means that the clock is saying that its two."

"Then how come nobody says 10 past two O'clock?"

"Look, this isn't important. Let's try and find Mako."

"It is important, and I don't wanna find Mako!"

Impmon dragged her away to look for her brother anyway.

Eventually, they met up with Mako. "I had ice-cream. What did you guys do?"

"Ai asked somebody what time it was, and then I made her come look for you."

"Oh. That's boring."

"Can we go home?" Asked Ai.

"Yeah, sure. I'd say there's more fun stuff to do there anyway." Said Impmon.

So, they all went home.

Should I end the story here, or write another chapter on what they do at home?

Lopmon: I don't know.

Terriermon: Why did you stop the music halfway through?

Me: No reason you need to know about. By the way people, don't forget to review, tell me if I should continue this story or not, please tell me if anyone was out of character, and tell me if the music affected my writing. Guess what song it was if you want. Bye!


End file.
